


Sparks Fly

by RCole97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCole97/pseuds/RCole97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see sparks fly when Dean smiles and he's everything you've ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

The way you move is like a full on rain storm and I’m a house of cards.  
You’re the kind of reckless that should send me running.  
But I kind of know that I won’t get far.

You walked behind Dean as you two, along with Sam, trekked through the forest in search for the cave where a Wendigo has captured two people. As you walked you watched Dean’s shoulders move along with his steps. You never really noticed how broad he was, how strong he really looked. You admired the way he moved, full of confidence. You wished you could move like that. Each step he took he was so sure of it while you had to think before stepping anywhere.  
You met both Sam and Dean three years ago when all of you showed up to work the same vampire case in one town. Ever since then you three were a team. You and Sam had of course become good friends, you two had a lot in common. You both loved to read and enjoyed the quiet, simple things in life. But you and Sam had nothing compared to what you and Dean had. You and Dean. There was always something there, something that was bubbling underneath the surface. Every touch was more than a touch. Every “are you okay?” and “please be careful” were more than just a little worry. Everything meant more.  
You and Dean had never actually spoke of the feelings that were obviously there. He wasn’t much of a talker and the thought of talking about it just scared you. He wasn’t someone you saw yourself ever falling for. While Dean could be sweet and kind; he was also a hunter and you knew that meant that he could be violent and dangerous. You thought about leaving so many times but you knew that you would just come right back. He had a pull on you (you secretly hoped you had one on him).

And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch.  
Close enough to hope you couldn’t see what I was thinking of.

The Wendigo hunt went well, you were able to save both of the victims and get them back to their families safely. You were now back at the motel for the night, unloading the Impala. Sam took his bag and quickly entered his and Dean’s room. You had booked the room next to theirs and you headed to it after Dean handed you your bag. You wanted to stay with him, be close to him. But you know you would never ask him for that. You made it to your door when he called your name. You turned around and was surprised to see how close he was to you. You could feel his hot breath on your face, you hoped he couldn’t feel your shaky breaths on him. Or how you were trembling underneath all the layers of clothing you wore. “Yes?” you managed to say with a steady voice.  
“You did a good job tonight, with the hunt” Dean spoke in a quiet voice.  
You gave him a small smile and tried to hide the disappointment that was for sure on your face. You wanted him to say something else, something more. He was standing so close to you, you could just reach out and run your fingers along his face, down his arm, and then grip his hand. He was standing so close and your thoughts about him were so loud, could he see what you thinking of? What you were thinking about him? How you wanted him in every way possible? No. Of course not. “Thank you.” You watched as he turned and entered his own room, leaving you out in the cold by yourself but you could still feel the heat from his body on yours.

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain.  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.  
Because I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

You tossed and turned for what seemed like hours that night. You turned and looked at the clock, 2:34 a.m. After groaning you sat up and pushed your hair out of your face. You sat still for a moment and then the remembrance of earlier with Dean outside your door came flooding back. You wanted him. You needed him. But you just couldn’t. Or could you? You reached over to the nightstand and grabbed your phone. After scrolling through your contacts you pressed his name and held the phone to your ear. You stood up from your bed as the phone rang.  
“Hello?” his voice was hoarse and tired.  
“Dean?” you said his name in a whisper even though you had no reason to.  
“Y/N?” you heard his sheets rustling. “What’s going on?”  
You were quiet for a moment as you walk to your door. “Come outside.”  
“What?” the sheets rustled again. “It’s pouring rain.”  
You listened and realized it was in fact raining. “Just come. Please.” You hung up and tossed your phone on the bed. You stood still for a minute before opening the door and stepping out in the rain. The cold rain. It only took seconds for you to become completely soaked. Then you heard his door open and you turned to face him. In seconds, he too was soaked.  
“What’s this about?” he spoke loud enough to be heard over the rain. “Are you crazy?”  
“Kiss me,” you yelled, shivering from the cold water. His eyes stared into yours but he didn’t move. “Dean.” His name barely left your mouth before his lips were on yours and you were in his arms. He pulled away and gave you a bright smile and you saw everything you ever wanted in that smile. You saw lightning, thunder, sparks, everything in that smile. 

My mind forgets to remind me you’re a bad idea.  
You touch me once and it’s really something.  
You find I’m even better than you imagined I would be.

At first you knew this was a bad idea but you found yourself forgetting that it was. You watched as Dean slipped off his shirt and hovered over you in the back of the Impala. Oh god you wanted him. Your shirt was removed, your jeans unbuttoned, and both tossed aside. His hands gripped your hips and his eyes darted up to yours. There was a certain kind of light in his green irises that you had never seen. He moved up your body slowly. Oh god you needed him. His lips pressed to yours and you found yourself pulling him closer as things came to a strong close. He pulled away and you both let out a satisfied sigh. He looked back at you and the light in his eyes was brighter now but there was also something else laced in them. Surprise, maybe? You didn’t have time to ponder about it because his lips were back on yours in a moment. He wanted more and you were completely ready to give him everything. No matter how bad of an idea it might be.

I’m on my guard for the rest of the world.  
But with you I know it’s no good.  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would…

As a hunter you knew that you had to have all your senses aware at all times. You had to be secure, smart, and guarded. And you definitely were. All the years you had been hunting you knew to not show your emotions, to keep those kind of things hidden. You were to turn on your guard for the world. But when you looked over at a sleeping Dean next to you, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. When you looked at him, you wanted to tell him everything, to keep nothing hidden inside. When his hands touched you, you tried to keep that guard up just to be safe but you found that it was useless trying to do that. And you just melted into him without a care in the world. You watched him for another moment before you slid deeper into the covers and rested your head on his chest. He shifted a little and you knew you had woken him up. You apologized and looked into his eyes. He shook his head and pressed his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss and let him push you off and roll over on top of you. The world may never really know you but Dean will know all of you.

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me.  
It’s just wrong enough to make it feel right.

You just finished a werewolf hunt and were back in your motel room. Dean joined you in the bed as the storm outside got worse. Thunder cracked and lightning struck but it was all just background noise to you. He pulled away from kissing your neck to look in your eyes. You ran your fingers through his hair just as the lights in the room flickered a few times from the storm. Lightning flashed and Dean looked to the window. You gripped his chin and pulled his face back to look at yours. He smiled and smashed his lips to yours in a fit of passion. So wrong but so right. Everything you ever wanted and everything you ever needed. Let the sparks fly.

And lead me up the staircase.  
Won’t you whisper soft and slow?  
I’m captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Up the stairs, down the hallway, a shirt dropped here, a pair of pants dropped there. The covers were over both of you and all you were doing was sleeping. There was a strong need for a good night’s sleep. He faced you with his eyes closed. You rested your hand on his cheek and his eyes slowly opened. Without words he moved towards you in the small space that was between the both of you and he rested his forehead on yours. “I love you,” he voice was a soft whisper, barely even that. You pulled his face gently towards yours and kissed him hard.  
“I love you too,” you whispered after pulling away. He smiled and you were captivated by his beauty.

Get me those green eyes, baby as the lights go down.  
Give me something that’ll haunt me when you’re not around.  
Because I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

You reached over and turned off the lamp beside your bed just as Dean climbed in beside you. He pulled you down, causing you to laugh and push his shoulder slightly. He let out a laugh as well and pecked your lips. You stared up into his green eyes. Oh those green eyes. They were the essence of beauty and they held so much that you couldn’t wait to know. You had become so attached to Dean, the complete opposite of what you wanted to do. But you didn’t care anymore. You watched as he pulled the overs over both of you and you placed yourself in his arms. Looking down on his face, you brushed back his hair, and he gave you one of his bright smiles. He was a want, a need, a dream, a wish. He was yours and every time he smiled you saw sparks fly.


End file.
